Coming Home
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Nagisa has finally come back home after being away for several months due to a mission. The nostalgia is real and so is the cold outside. So cold that it beings snowing before Nagisa can even get inside of the house, but Nagisa doesn't really mind if he's honest. According to the cold substance that just hit Nagisa's back, Karma doesn't really mind it either.


**A/N: Awww, it looks like Karmagisa Week is already over. It feels like only yesterday I was rushing to post fanfics on here** **oh wait it was hAH** **. It was nice while it lasted tho, and there are def a lot more Karmagisa fanfics now. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go binge on all the new Karmagisa available~.**

 **Prompt: Reunion**

* * *

As Nagisa stepped out of the helicopter, he eyed the sights before with him with a hint of bittersweetness in his gaze. His hair whipped wildly around him, snapping viciously due to the winds coming from behind him. Nagisa casually brushed a chunk back, hardly noticing when it freed itself of his ear and continued to fly around once more. Nagisa's ears perked up at the sound of the helicopter taking off. The blunet let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding and began to walk forward to more familiar grounds. It was silly, and Nagisa knew that, but there was still a part of him was afraid the helicopter was going to swoop back down to take him on another long trip. Three months away from everything you knew and loved really began to wear a person down over time. Despite his anxiety, there was no return of the loud, distinct whirring that belonged to helicopters following him or the strange chirp Karma had set on his phone that alerted him of his... _clientele_ calling him for another job.

For the first time since his arrival, Nagisa allowed himself to smile.

To Nagisa, it felt like it had been years since he had last seen this place, but in reality it had only been a few months. It was still enough to make him miss a few things though. Nagisa looked at his surroundings, subconsciously trying to pick out any little thing that might have changed while he was gone. Of course, there wasn't much, but he did manage to spot Karma's business symbol on a few more places. His eyebrow arched at a few as he wondered how Karma had managed to finally convince one of the more particularly stubborn business partners to agree on joining Karma's growing company. Considering Nagisa never received a call, the transaction had to be legal. Unless Karma had found a way around the bodyguards and had made illegal deals without Nagisa's knowledge. If Nagisa was honest though, he really wouldn't be surprised if Karma had done so. The redhead had a penchant for trying to one up Nagisa like that. Nagisa sighed and pushed back a stray hair. He would have to make sure to ask Karma about what exactly went down while he was gone.

Nagisa tucked his hands in his pockets and tried to burrow deeper into his winter coat. For the first time since Nagisa cut his hair shorter, he was sorely aware of the absence of the pigtails that usually adorned his head. He had to cut his hair for the mission and although his hair was slowly getting longer once more, the difference was still enough that Nagisa was surprised by it every now and then. Nagisa absentmindedly wondered how Karma was going to react to the new hairstyle and chuckled into his scarf. There was no doubt in Nagisa's mind that Karma was going to tease him about the change for days.

The thought made Nagisa smile wider than he probably should have.

A shiver passed down his spine as the cold crept in past his coat and scarf. Nagisa hissed and tugged the coat tighter around him in hopes of escaping the cold until he was safely at home once more. He idly wondered whether or not he could talk Karma into curling up by the fire with him with limited teasing. But that wouldn't be Karma, would it? The thought warmed Nagisa enough that suddenly the cold didn't seem nearly as bad anymore.

A small pinprick of sharp coldness landed on Nagisa's cheek, making him flinch back slightly in surprise. Nagisa blinked and held out a hand, half-doubting the source of the pinprick was what he thought it was. A small sound of shock came from Nagisa as a small, delicate snowflake drifted down to land on his palm. It was as if the snowflake in Nagisa's hand had summoned the storm as a flurry of snowflakes began to float down to join it. Nagisa turned to the sky with surprise evident in his eyes before childish excitement replaced it. A laugh full of delight escaped him before Nagisa could stop it.

Nagisa didn't have much of a chance to do more due to a solid thunk hitting him in the back. Nagisa whirled around to face the culprit only to find a familiar face staring back at him. Karma stood there, waiting with a large grin and another snowball in hand. Nagisa's face split into a wide smile before he picked up some of the snow that was already beginning to pile on the ground and formed his own snowball.

They stayed like that for hours. No words were exchanged, and the closest they came to each other was diving past one another as they threw more snowballs at each other. They finally caved in and started moving towards the house when neither could feel their face from how cold they were getting. They entered their home with bright eyes and red noses, and Nagisa automatically relaxed into Karma's side once they got inside of the house. Their reunion hadn't been serious or sentimental, but it would definitely have a place in Nagisa's heart for as long as he lived.

As Nagisa's eyes looked around the room before they finally landed on Karma, Nagisa knew he was home once more.

* * *

[Epilogue]

A while later when the two were bundled up by the fire, Karma popped up as though he had remember something. He turned to Nagisa with something akin to a mixture of slyness and sheepishness clear on his features.

"By the way, I've been meaning to tell you something…"

Nagisa raised an eyebrow as Karma's words trailed off. He internally prepared himself for whatever Karma was going to say. Nagisa knew that look and those words would likely not lead to something Nagisa wanted to hear at the moment, but he chose to give Karma the benefit of the doubt. Maybe Nagisa was wrong and Karma wasn't going to say anything bad?

"While I was trying to close a deal with one of my more tricky business partners, they happened to see one of the pictures of you in a dress." Karma paused as Nagisa squawked in irritation. Karma waved off Nagisa's questions of 'Why on Earth do you have those still?!' and continued. "Anyways, they only agreed to close the deal as long as you go on a date with their son. So long story short, you're going on a date with me as your chaperone next Wednesday! But hey! I got you a painting as a reward for your first mission!"

There was a moment of dead silence before Nagisa kicked Karma out of the the blanket and curled up without him. Karma spent the next twenty minutes shivering in the cold before Nagisa forgave him and allowed the redhead back underneath the covers. Both of them remained quiet until Nagisa broke the silence.

"...So what kind of painting did you get me?"


End file.
